wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)/Gallery
Gallery CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in 1995 Prologue Jeff'sKeyboard.jpg|Jeff's keyboard JeffandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)2.jpg|Greg, Jeff, Sofia, Clare and Leonardo GregandSofia.jpg|Greg and Sofia Greg,LeonardoandSofia.jpg|Greg, Leonardo and Sofia GregandLeonardo.jpg|Greg and Leonardo CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)4.jpg|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" AnthonyPlayingDrumsinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing drums CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)5.png|"Well, we're gonna go up" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)6.png|"Then go down" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)7.png|"Get back up" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)8.png|"and turn around" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)9.png|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)3.jpg|"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hand?" LukeandMurray.jpg|Luke and Murray MurrayandJosephField.jpg|Murray and Joseph MurrayPlayingFenderTelecasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Fender telecaster guitar Greg,ClareandSofia.jpg|Greg, Clare and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)10.png|''"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hand?"'' ClareandSofiainBigRedCar.jpg|Clare and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)11.png|''"Well we're gonna go up"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)12.png|''"Then go down"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)13.jpg|''"Get back up"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)14.png|''"and turn around"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)15.jpg|''"Can you stand on one foot and shake your hand?"'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)16.jpg|Jeff standing on one foot CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)17.png|''Can you point your fingers and do the twist?"'' Greg,Clare,LeonardoandSofia.jpg|Greg, Clare, Leonardo and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)18.png|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)19.png|Greg and Sofia CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)20.jpg|Luke, Anthony and Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)21.png|"Now we're gonna go up" JosephinBigRedCar.jpg|Joseph CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)22.png|"Then go down" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)23.png|"Get back up" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)24.png|"And turn around" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)25.png|"Can you point your fingers and do the twist?" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)26.png|The Wiggles and the kids TheWigglesLIVE33.jpg|1995 Concert Footage CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-CarolsintheDomain.jpg|1996 version (Carols in the Domain '96) Wiggledance!130.jpg|Late 1996 (Wiggledance) TheWigglesMovie202.jpg|The Wiggles Movie Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|1998 Live File:PointYourFingerandDotheTwisttitlecard2.jpg|1998 Concert Title LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow117.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in Medley Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-SydneyMall.jpg|The Sydney Mall CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley Disneyland Version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)TWBStitlecard2.jpg|1999 song title File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)Foodtitlecard.png|Rainbow title card CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2000Live.jpg|2000 live File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Australia'sWonderland.jpg|Australia's Wonderland CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-DANCELive.jpg|2006 version (DANCE Live) CanYouPointYourFingersandDotheTwist-2002Live.jpg|2002 version (Wiggle Bay Concert) CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist)-2013.png|2013 version CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2010.jpg|Alternate song title for Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) (from Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles) File:C36A3D20-796B-408F-91E9-1CAA17283CEF.jpeg|2012 version (Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party!) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)12.png|Taiwanese version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(Taiwanese)13.png|Danny singing this song CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-Spanish.jpg|2006 version (Latin American) FernanditoSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Fernandito singing TheWiggleFriendsatWigglehouse.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in 2006 version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006.jpg|2006 version 8D219C97-B6E2-48E8-ADDB-B1EF741613EF.jpeg|A music sheet CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue.jpg|Anthony in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue2.jpg|Jeff in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue3.jpg|Murray in TV prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-TVPrologue4.jpg|Greg in TV prologue File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)1.png|2005 version File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)2.png CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)2.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)3.png|Larissa, Jeff, Lucy, and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)4.png|Greg and Brett File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)5.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)6.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)7.png|Brett and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)8.png|Brett, Murray, and Ben File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)9.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)10.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)11.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)12.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)13.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)14.png|Greg's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)15.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)16.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)17.png|Larissa's feet File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)18.png|Larissa, Murray, and Greg File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)19.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)20.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)21.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)22.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)23.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)24.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)25.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)26.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)27.jpg|The Wiggles File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)28.png|Lucy, Anthony, and Murray File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)29.png|Brett and Anthony File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)30.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)31.png File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)(2005)32.png CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2002-LCAW.jpeg|2002 version (Lights Camera Action Wiggles TV Series) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004Live.jpg|Santa's Rockin'! live in concert File:BrettSingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?).jpg|Brett Clarke singing the song CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Mandarin.jpg|Mandarin DannySingingCanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006.jpg|Danny singing this song in "The Mandarin Wiggles" TV Series CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-USALive.jpg|Connecticut version (WiggleDancing USA) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff in 2006 live prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Live.jpg|2006 version (Wiggledancing Live In Concert) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|2003 version (LIVE Hot Potatoes!) CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Prologue.jpg|Greg and Wags in 2006 prologue CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld version CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-HydeParkConcert.jpg|Hyde Park concert CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-2013Live.jpg|2013 live File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store peformance CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live 14289858_10154709371487018_1992823332634772714_o.jpg|2016 live 12028852_10155992624895212_1343370144490577864_o.jpg|2015 live wiggles99.jpg|2005 live 2531145956_c0ecb3bdfd_o.jpg|2008 live File:TheBestofTheWiggles61.png|The Best of The Wiggles version 0B539C4F-C0E0-44E9-BE13-57719FE23571.png|The Little Wiggles version Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020